


The Ideal Game

by Briar Rose (Byrcca)



Series: Stuff and Nonsense [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Golden Oldies, Self-isolation fic dump, dialogue only, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrcca/pseuds/Briar%20Rose
Summary: Tom and B’Elanna like to play games together. As long as they’re on opposing sides, they both win!
Relationships: Tom Paris/B’Elanna Torres
Series: Stuff and Nonsense [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Ideal Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [QAPLA’](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626080) by trek-tracks. 



> I saw something on tumblr this morning that reminded me of this fic I wrote way back in 2002. Back when I still put two spaces after a hard stop (thank you grade 10 typing class). I’m tossing it out there because we’re probably all bored and tired by now.

_Skittt... KLA~klackta~klak~ta~KLACK!_

"Damn!"

_Skittt…_

"Better luck next time."

_Skittt... KLAK~Klakta~klak~kla~klak!_

"Errrrrrgh! This is a stupid game, Tom."

_Skittt…_

"It's not stupid! It's a game of precision. A game of skill."

_Skittt... Klak~ta~klak!_

"Skill?"

"Yeah. You have to assess the positions of the spheres in relation to the wands, figure out which ones are grounded and which ones will fall, extrapolate the direction the spheres will—"

_Skittt... KLA~Klackta~klak~klak!_

"Apparently it's too much skill for you..."

"You shook the table. That's cheating, B'Elanna."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. With your elbow—"

_Skittt…_

"I don't have to cheat, Tom, I'm an engineer. We know all about spatial relationships—"

_KLAK~Klakkity~kla~kla~klak!_

"Uh huh. Do tell..."

_Skittt..._

"Yes! For instance, I know that the volume of the tube correlates to the—”

_Skittt... KLA~klak~ta~Klak~klak!_

"— _taHqeq_! This is a stupid game! If anyone is cheating, you are!"

_Skittt…_

"Maybe I just have a steadier hand than you?"

"Maybe you're using a forcefield?"

_Skittt...KLA~klakty~klak!_

"It's just a game, B'Elanna. A child's game. I'm not going to cheat."

_Skittt…_

"I wouldn't put it past you..."

"What?"

"Nothing—"

"What?"

"Well, you're the one who set it up. You were in charge of the placement of the wands."

"So what are you saying? That I rigged it so I'd win?"

"Maybe... you're very competitive. I know how you hate to lose."

"Give it a chance. Just take your turn and we'll see who wins."

"Fine!"

… 

_Skittt…_

"There! I knew you could—"

_KLAK! Klakta~klak~KLAK~Kla~Klak~Kler~ker-PLUNK!_

" _Rrrwaaaaoorrrr!_ I QUIT!"

"Well, technically, you lost since all the marbles are in your tray—"

" _Qu'vatlh_!"

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things! You could poke someone's eye out with that! ... Watch it! You almost hit me with that tray!"

"I guess I just need a steadier hand."

"Not the tube! You'll break it." 

"Let go!"

"No! Give it back—ergh! B'Elanna, you cracked it… What? B'Elanna?"

"I think I want to play another game, Tom."

"Well, okay, if you're careful. But we'll have to pick up all the sticks first. And I think some of the marbles rolled under the couch…"

"I was thinking of a different kind of spatial relationship this time."

"Oh, really? You don't want to play ker-Plunk?"

"Uh-uh. But there are a couple of spheres involved. And a wand..."

"Oooh, I do like the way you engineers think."

"Mmmm... it's my mathematical mind. I can come up with any number of different examples that show the real trick to keeping the balls suspended is in the placement of the wand."

"And just where do you think the wand should go?"

"I could tell you, but a real scientist doesn't just talk about it, she proves her theory through experimentation."

"I've always been a fan of the scientific method."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, don't you have to perform the experiment over and over again, just to prove that your results aren't a fluke?"

"I think you're right! I guess we'd better get to it..."

 _Ker~plumfph_!

" _Uuumph_! I think I found one of those marbles."

"Really? I found a wand... a big one."

" _Aahhh... ergh_! Ow, if you want to stay here, we'd better move that coffee table."

"We could move onto the coffee table..."

"We could move onto the bed. It has a bigger surface area so there's more room for experimentation..."

"Tom, you have the soul of an engineer."

"I hope so. I sure do like having the body of an engineer..."

"Any engineer in particular?"

"You're going to make me say it?"

"I'd rather have you prove it..." 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So it was pointed out to me that people might not understand the title of this fic. Back when I wrote it, I had an old, second hand version of Ker-Plunk. The company that produced and sold it was Ideal, and I’m positive that on the side of the box was the phrase, ‘an IDEAL game’. So, instant title.


End file.
